wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ognista Czeluść
:Ten artykuł jest o lochu rajdowym. Zajrzyj także na strone World of Warcraft: The Molten Core, jeżeli jesteś ciekawy, co to jest. Buchający ogniem |Bossowie = Lucifron Magmadar Gehennas Garr Baron Geddon Shazzrah Sulfuron Zwiastun Golemagg Rozpalacz Majordomo Executus |Ostatni boss = Ragnaros |Typ = Raid |Zalecany poziom = 60 |Limit graczy = 40 |Czas resetu = 1 tydzień |Wprowadzenie = Attunement to the Core }} Molten Core jest 60-cio levelowym lochem rajdowym, zlokalizowanym w Blackrock Mountain, dom Pana Ognia, Ragnarosa. Jedna z dwóch 40-sto osobowych lochów rajdowych dostępnych po wydaniu podstawowej wersji World of Warcraft, razem z innym Gniazdem Onyxii. Uważany za szczyt osiągnięć w tym czasie, Molten Core wabiło poszukiwaczy przygód wejściem do tego lochu rajdowego, w poszukiwaniu chwały na serwerze. Tuż przed ponownym otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu Ragnaros, Pan Ognia został zdetronizowany i ponownie odesłany do Elemental Plane, tak by potem powrócić do Firelands, przygotowując się, i zabierając siły, na wojnę o spalenie odrodzonego Drzewa Świata, Nordrassila. Spotkania z bossami * Lucifron * Magmadar * Gehennas * Garr * Baron Geddon * Shazzrah * Sulfuron Harbinger * Golemagg the Incinerator * Majordomo Executus * Ragnaros Po pomyślnym ukończeniu spotkania, wszyscy bossowie upuszczają przedmiotu z serii tieru 1 - z wyłączeniem Ragnarosa, który upuszcza dwa przedmioty kategorii tieru 2 - spodnie. Ponadto trash moby upuszczają wiele Fiery Core, Lava Core, i Core Leather, które mogą zostać wykorzystane do wykucia broni, bądź pancerza dostępnych z reputacją u Thorium Brotherhood. Geografia Mapa thumb|left|300px Zadania i reputacje Uzyskanie dostępu wejścia Istnieją trzy możliwe sposoby wejścia do Stopionego Rdzenia: *Wypełniając i kończąc zadanie Attunement to the Core, a następnie przenosząc sie do środka po rozmowie z Lothosem Riftwakerem. *Po wejściu przez portal w Blackrock Depths. *Lub przez rytuał przywołania czarnoksiężnika. Zabijając moby w środku, otrzymujesz reputację z Hydraxian Waterlords. Hydraxian Waterlords oferują ciąg zadań, za które na końcu można otrzymać kwintesencję wody, która w pewnym momencie gasiła runy ognia w celu przyzwania Majordomo Executusa, a co za tym idzie, samego Ragnarosa. W chwili obecnej nie jest wymagane, by gasić te runy; gaszą się samoczynnie po zabiciu poszczególnych bossów. Historia thumb|Stopione Źródło Stopiony Rdzeń powstał podczas trwania Wojny Trzech Młotów ponad 300 lat temu. Pod koniec wojny, Thaurissan, przywdóca klanu Krasnoludów Czarnego Żelaza starał się przywołać potężne żywiołaki ognia, by pokonać połączone siły klanów Bronzebeard i Wildhammer. Okazało się to o wiele większym sukcesem, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić, aż do momentu, aż uwolnił on Pana Ognia, Ragnarosa, trzymanego przez tysiąclecia w niewoli pod Górami Czerwonego Granitu. Ragnaros zniszczył miasto Thaurissan, i stworzył wulkan Góry Czarnej Skały. Zamieszkuje tam do dziś, ze swoimi sługusami, żywiołakami ognia, oraz ze zniewolonymi resztkami klanu Czarnego Żelaza. Płonące jezioro, gdzie spoczywa Ragnaros działa jako rift łączący ogniową otchłań, umożliwiając przedostanie się żywiołakom. Z oficjalnej strony Blizzarda o Rajdach i Instancjach: :Stopiony Rdzeń leży na samym dnie Blackrock Depths. Jest sercem Góry Czarnej Skały, a dokładnie miejscem, gdzie kiedyś w akcie desperacji, Cesarz Thaurissan przyzwał żywiołaka Pana Ognia, Ragnarosa do tego świata, by odwrócić losy wojny domowej krasnoludów. I chodź Pan Ognia nie był w stanie odejść z dala od płonącego jądra, wierzył, że jego słudzy, żywiołaki, pod dowództwem krasnoludów czarnego żelaza, którzy są w trakcie tworzenia armii z żywego kamienia. Płonące jezioro, gdzie spoczywa Ragnaros działa jako rift łączący ogniową otchłań, umożliwiając przedostanie się żywiołakom. Głównym agentem wśród sługusów Ragnarosa jest Majordomo Executus - ten chytry żywiołak, jest tylko jedyną osobą, która może obudzić Pana Ognia z jego snu. Przegląd thumb|Ragnaros i Executus, razem z graczem pojawiają się, i to z jaką różnicą! W dniu wypuszczenia World of Warcraft, Stopiony Rdzeń razem z Gniazdem Onyxii, były tylko jedynymi 40-sto osobowymi lochami rajdowymi w grze, gdzie Ragnaros był pierwszym "end game'owym" bossem. Wraz z pojawieniem się Gniazda Czarnych Skrzydeł, miasta Ahn'Qiraj, latającej fortecy Naxxramas, i podniesieniu granicy poziomu do uzyskaniu po wydaniu dodatku, pokonanie Ragnarosa, już dawno przestało być osiągnięciem szczytowym w rajdach. Jednakże, przed wydaniem dodatku The Burning Crusade, pokonanie go było nadal uważane za bardzo ważny krok w rozwoju rajdowania, przed nieco trudniejszymi i bardziej zaangażowanymi przeciwnikami. Było to pierwszym krokiem w rajdach, gdzie od graczy wymagało się nieco więcej zaangażowania w walce w pozyskiwaniu większej ilości statystyk (np.odporność na efekty magiczne od ognia). Ponadto spotkanie z poszczególnym bossem, było pierwszym na zorientowanie sie, jakie materiały warto wykorzystać przy jego następnym pokonaniu, oraz przy kilku następnych nowych killach. Jako taki, był to ważny etap w postępie rajdującej gildii. Gry pierwszy dodatek Burning Crusade został wydany, było oczywistym, że rajd zostanie zapomniany, przez Outland, gdzie zielone itemy za zadania, stały się o niebo lepsze, przewyższając statystykami te itemy ze statystykami Tieru 1 (oraz faktem jest, że większość wysoko poziomowych instancji i lochów rajdowych nie wymaga aż 40-stu graczy, co więcej czyni je bardziej wszechstronnymi i bardziej praktycznymi do przejścia). Teraz już ten loch rajdowy jest tylko sposobem na zdobycia achievementa za ukończenie całego Stopionego Rdzenia, włącznie z zabiciem Ragnarosa, lub jest miejscem poszukiwaczy legendarnych broni takich jak albo . Wymagania wstępne i zadania Chociaż technicznie wejście do Stopionego Rdzenia nie wymaga żadnych przesłanek w postaci zadań, poprzez wejście w Blackrock Depths na samym jej końcu, każdy rajdowiec Rdzenia chciałby zakończyć zadanie Attunement to the Core pozwalając na szybsze wejście do środka, omijając całe przejście poprzez instancję. Zadanie oferuje na poziomie 55 Lothos Riftwaker, znajdujący się na obrzeżach Quarry po drodze wejścia do Blackrock Depths. Raz ukończony, pozwala na wejście do Stopionego Rdzenia, udostępnia szybsze wejście po ponownej rozmowie z Lothosem. Po śmierci (jako duch) masz również możliwość skoku do lawy, niedaleko Lothosa. Również mogą to zrobić "żywi" gracze, jeżeli mają sposób na dotarcie tam, bez utraty życia, na przykład Slow fall, bądź skacząc bezpośrednio na filar po prawej od wejścia do głównej komnaty Blackrock Depths. Istnieje bardzo mała ilość zadań, które obejmują tylko loch rajdowy Stopionego Rdzenia. Jedyne istotne zadania w ciągu zadań oferowanych przez żywiołaki z Hydraxian Waterlords, można otrzymać od Księcia Hydraxisa znajdującego się u wybrzeży Azshary. Wykonanie całego ciągu zadań wymaga zabicia trash mobów w Rdzeniu, oraz pokonując czterech bossów typu Flamewaker w Stopionym Rdzeniu (Lucifron, Gehennas, Shazzrah, and Sulfuron Harbinger). Ponadto wszystkie trash moby i bossowie w Stopionym Rdzeniu zapewniają reputację u tej frakcji żywiołaków z Hydraxian Waterlords. Nagrodą za ostatnie zadanie w ciągu zadań jest jeden z dwóch bądź , obydwa zapewniające wysoką odporność na ogień. Zanim Ragnaros zostanie przyzwany, rajd musi pokonać Majordomo Executusa. Majordomo Executus pojawi się tylko wtedy niedaleko Ragnarosa, gdy pozostałe 8 run zostanie zniszczonych, bądź zgaszonych (w zależności od aktualnego live-patcha) w pobliżu wszystkich, 8 bossów. Przed Patchem 3.0.8 runy mogły zostać zgaszone tylko poprzez użycie kwintesencji wody (można było ją otrzymać po rozmowie z Księciem Hydraxisem), lub poprzez wykorzystanie kwintesencji wieczności (do użycia raz na godzinę, którą można uzyskać po rozmowie z Księciem Hydraxisem gdy gracz posiada reputację na poziomie Revered z Hydraxian Waterlords). Po wprowadzeniu Patcha 3.0.8, runy gaszą się automatycznie kilka sekund po zabiciu bossa. Mechaniki rajdowe Stopiony Rdzeń jest lochem rajdowym. Co oznacza, że jest ściśle określony harmonogram czasowy, który resetuje się raz na tydzień, i raz na tydzień, został "zapisany w instancji" poprzez zabije jednego bossa, na znak, że nie może zabić go ponownie w tym samym tygodniu. Każdy z bossów w Stopionym Rdzeniu ma swój specyficzny loot, który obejmuje części pancerza z setu Tier 1, jak również inne przedmioty epickiej jakości. Ponadto trash moby w Stopionym Rdzeniu upuszcza wiele Fiery Core, Lava Core, i Core Leather, które mogą zostać użyte do planów oraz recept na wysoko poziomowych profesjach sprzedawanych przez Thorium Brotherhood do stworzenia epickiego pancerza oraz broni. Przeważnie jest tak, że cały rajd podczas progresu, zbiera i używa tych przedmiotów do stworzenia pancerza ze sporą ilością odpornością na ogień, która pozwoli przetrwać Melee DPS podczas jednych z ostatnich walk z Majordomo Executus i Ragnarosem. Związek z dodatkiem Wraz z dodatkiem World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade popularność Stopionego Rdzenia spadła znacząco, wraz z przedmiotami dostępnymi w dodatku z najwyższą jakością, od tych jakie oferował Stopiony Rdzeń, czy też którykolwiek inny 40-sto osobowy loch rajdowy dostępny w tamtym czasie. Jednakże, frustracja graczy związana z długością instancji, bądź lochu rajdowego, z godziny na nieco dłuższy czas została złagodzona, pozwoliła graczom na przejście przez Stopiony Rdzeń w rekordowo szybkim czasie - trywialne. Nowe umiejętności i lepszy ekwipunek zmniejszyły ilość graczy wymaganych do ukończenia Stopionego Rdzenia z 40 aż do poniżej 10. W kolejnym dodatku World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King niektóre klasy mają możliwość "solowania" Stopionego Rdzenia. Klasy z taką możliwością to Paladyni i Rycerze Śmierci, jednakże Łowcy, Czarnoksiężnicy, Szamani i Wojownicy mogą również dać sobie radę w pokonaniem pojedynczych bossów. Surowce * 18px Core Leather (Skórując Ancient Core Hounds, wymaga poziomu umiejętności skórowania 310) * Dark Iron Deposit (wymaga poziomu umiejętności górnictwo 230) * 18px Fiery Core * 18px Lava Core * 18px Sulfuron Ingot en:Molten Core de:Geschmolzener Kern es:Molten Core fr:Cœur du Magma it:Molten Core ja:Molten Core Kategoria:Stopione Jądro Kategoria:Blackrock Mountain Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Jaskinie